


• kik friends •

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sarcastic af teen boys meet each other on kik and kik leads to skype, meet ups in real life, exc..</p><p>Note; This is purely fiction. I do not approve of kik, you never know who you are really talking to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, do I'm alive, lmao, how many months has it been? Sorry 'bout that guys....

ronaldnotdonald has added you

thatonekidwiththehat: um. do I know you?

ronaldnotdonald: naw, but do you want to? ;)

thatonekidwiththehat: pERV DANGER

ronaldnotdonald: am not...

thatonekidwiththehat: oh you so are 

ronaldnotdonald: you don't know me 

thatonekidwiththehat: you don't own me

ronaldnotdonald: what

thatonekidwiththehat: wat

thatonekidwiththehat: did you not enjoy my song reference 

ronaldnotdonald: well....

thatonekidwiththehat: i am deeply offended 

thatonekidwiththehat: i thought we had made a connection 

ronaldnotdonald: don't be that way babe...

thatonekidwiththehat: my name is not babe, it's Carl 

ronaldnotdonald: babe...

thatonekidwiththehat: cARL

ronaldnotdonald: bABE 

thatonekidwiththehat: fuk this shit im out


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I made this lmao, see, this is why I shouldn't write fanfic at three am

thatonekidwiththehat has added you

thatonekidwiththehat: ugh why did you add me

ronaldnotmcdonald: bish you added me

thatonekidwiththehat: these are false accusations, i demand a trial

ronaldnotmcdonald: the jury has appointed you guilty

thatonekidwiththehat: on what grounds

ronaldnotmcdonald: american 

thatonekidwiththehat: bish what if i lived in canada 

ronaldnotmcdonald: ..do you live in canada?

thatonekidwiththehat: ...no.... bUT I COULD'VE 

ronaldnotmcdonald: igualmenta...

thatonekidwiththehat: talk spanish to meh 

ronaldnotmcdonald: but i already did 

thatonekidwiththehat: :o

thatonekidwiththehat: fuk you

ronaldnotmcdonald: why do that when we could be fucking instead? 

thatonekidwiththehat: BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOP BISH. MY PERV SENSES ARE TINGLING.

ronaldnotmcdonald: :c

thatonekidwiththehat: c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wth even was this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wtf even is this shit?

[ fml, I'm to lazy and tired to write their usernames, so.. ] 

 

Carl: sup dude  
Ron: dude..?   
Carl: yes..? Is that not a prefered pronoun?   
Ron: only if I get to call you babe ;)  
Carl: asdfghjkl  
Ron: tHAT IS NOT A NO  
Carl: but it is it a yes at the same time?   
Ron: ...   
Ron: anywhoo, so, what exactly is your first name?   
Carl: r u ready  
Carl: 'cause it's a tough one  
Carl: * whispers * It's Carl..  
Ron: dam, that was erotic   
Carl: i try  
Ron: lmao, im Ron  
Carl: fuk I wouldn't have guessed  
Ron: you're extra sassy today bish, I like it, and I like you  
Carl: ehh, you're okay  
Ron: :c  
Ron: babe, I thought we had something special   
Carl: in your dreams  
Ron: oh, you will be  
Carl: ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mentions of homophobia and bullying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate Carnid.   
> So fucking much.   
> I almost torched my tv during last night's episode.   
> Fml.

Ron: bABE  
Carl: yes.. ?   
Ron: :o   
Ron: omfg you didn't object to me calling you babe!  
Ron: * pats your head * see! i knew you would come around ;)  
Carl: asdf  
Ron: so how are you today, babeee  
Carl: wouldn't u like to know  
Ron: no shit sherlock, why the fuck else would i ask?  
Carl: how tf should i know  
Ron: :c  
Carl: ...ugh, my day was okay, douche bags at school mad me mad but other then that :/  
Ron: * pulls out knife * ill cUT A BIRCH  
Carl: calm yourself dude  
Ron: fineee, but what we're they giving you shit about?  
Carl: im hella gay and they are hella homophobic   
Ron: ahh  
Carl: yeah..... today was a pretty okay day with them I guess, I mean, I wasn't beat up or anything.   
Ron: ...have they beat you up?  
Carl: i gtg

**Author's Note:**

> wtf even was this   
> it wasn't even funny lmao


End file.
